Fatal Attraction and Fluffy Romance
by Creme de Menthe
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles. About anything that cross my mind or hold my fancy for more than 5 minutes. But it will be mostly fluff or relationship-and-family-related stuff. The good angsty stuff will be in another collection. (Formerly named "Of Boredom & Amusement")
1. Snow - A0001

**Disclaimer: **Last time I check, the sky hasn't fallen. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter. This is an attempt at trying to amuse myself and relieve the terrible boredom I'm suffering.

**Feature: **Scarhead and his daughter. (translate: Harry Potter and Lily Luna Potter)

**Drabble HP/SCN/A-0001:**

He watched as the children merrily laughing around their snowmen in Diagon Alley. It was an unfamiliar part of the alley he hadn't explored when he first set foot in the wizarding world. He hadn't had a chance to was, perhaps, a better way to phrase the situation. He watched, almost wistfully, as the tiniest child of the young group laughed at the simple pleasure of snow tangling in her dark hair; her laughter rang through the air like silver bells tinkling in the wind - so simple, so pure yet inexplicably charming and beauteous.

Suddenly, the light snow shower grew heavier and threaten to drown any and all in metres of snow. He stood up, dusted the snow off his cloak and a smaller one on his arms.

"Lily, let's go home."

"But Dad..."

He held the small cloak out expectantly. The child pouted, eyes glaring at him balefully. He tilted his head, amused at her antic behaviour. She rolled her eyes and laughed at him. He wrapped the cloak around his littlest and hugged her close.

"Kreacher will probably have hot chocolate whipped up by now. He adores you."

"Dad, it is an indisputable fact that everyone loves me. Unlike you."

"Cheeky brat."


	2. Delia - A0001

**Disclaimer: **Let me check my ID. Is my name J. K. Rowling? No, I don't think so. This is an attempt at trying to amuse myself and relieve the terrible boredom I'm suffering.

**Feature: **Pansy Parkinson, Fem!Amazingly Bouncy Ferret (a.k.a. The Mighty Draco Malfoy Turned Female)

**Drabble HP/DLG/A-0001:**

"...loves him. Admit it, you just want him to kiss you until the only thing you can remember is his name." Pansy blithely blabbered on, seemingly unaware of the heated glare she was on the receiving end of from Delia. "Come on, Delia, you know that deep, deep, deep down - _way_ deep down in your heart, you_ really_ want him. Truly, deeply, madly. Am I right? Of course, I _am_ right. Look at your face, it tells me everything I need to kno-"

Pansy hesitantly pushed the glowing wand tip suddenly thrust at her face; and when it didn't budge, she gulped heavily: Delia was a daughter of a Black and a Malfoy - two pureblood lines who were certainly very creative and original in their revenges. And it didn't help that she just manage to irk Delia's ire.

In the most lethal way possible.

If the ground were to open and swallow her now, she would be most grateful for the quick and painless death - which wouldn't be her immediate fate, judging from the quirk of Delia's brows and the tilt of her head. She quickly scrambled backward into a solid stonewall when Delia surged forward and hissed menacingly in her ears.

"If you don't shut up right now, Merlin forbids, then we'll see how well you can scream." Delia's pureblood mask was back in its place firmly once again, as if the anger hadn't even existed. A crooked smile on Delia's lips as she extended her hand out to Pansy, who was currently slumping against the wall.

Pansy gingerly took the proffered hand and stood up, briefly leaning against the wall for comfort before straightening up. She turned a reproachful glance at Delia, who inclined her head to a side questioningly.

"You didn't just threaten me!" Pansy grumbled quietly.

"If you speak of him in my present, then by Merlin, I will." Delia coolly reply. "Besides, it is not proper to speak of such vulgar topic in public, which we currently are in, dearest Pansy."

* * *

**A/N:** Written in media res, as 'in the midst of things', this is a tiny scene where dearest Delia has a thing for messy black hair, glowing green eyes and rugged boyish smile - especially when all these three things are combined, and then laid on a very, very delectable tanned and Quidditch-trained body, with the bonus of a winning personality. Sweet Pansy happened to see the not-so-subtle glance (fine, openly staring fest) between the two party.


	3. Delia - A0002

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like I have several thousand pounds in my purse? I bloody do not! If I were, in any way possible, J. K. Rowling, do you think I would even worry about money? No, in fact, this is an attempt at trying to amuse myself and relieve the terrible boredom I'm suffering.

**Feature: **Male!Know-It-All (Hermione Granger turned into Hermes Granger) and Scarhead (Harry Potter as himself), both are proudly wearing Ravenclaw colours.

**Drabble HP/DLG/A-0002:**

"...the spell, Harry. Harry! Are you even listening to me?" Hermes snapped at his distracted friend. He huffed indignantly. "Honestly I am trying to help you out here- and you're not even noticing my existence!"

Harry still had the gall to ignore him. Hermes repressed the urge to messily and bloodily murder his friend in favour of trying to figure what had magically enthralled Harry so. He followed Harry's eyes to the Slytherin's table. Probably some pretty ladies caught Harry's eyes. Nothing to worry abou-

Wait, the Slytherin's table?!

Merlin helps them all. Harry was planning a prank again. On Slytherin nonetheless. He shuddered to think of their Slytherin Empress's retribution to Harry's last prank. It hadn't been pleasant would be quite an understatement. If Harry did something singularly imbecilic again, he would have to distance himself from the fool to avoid the backlash.

He turned a helpless eyes toward Pansy, who was currently sitting next to the aforementioned dreaded Empress - Delia Malfoy. Pansy smirked at him and then covertly flick her eyes at Malfoy, who was stabbing her toast viciously as if it had offended her in some unmentionable ways instead of normally covering it with butter and jam.

There was a mystery and Hermes did not like mysteries at all. He frowned at Harry, as if frowning at Harry would solve every single mystery in his life. He quickly looked back at Pansy and tapped his index finger to his cheek. They had much to discuss at length.


	4. Gift: Discovery - 01

**Disclaimer: **This is an attempt at trying to amuse myself and relieve the terrible boredom I'm suffering. And hey, look at my name! I am Menthe, not Rowling. So, what does it mean? Well, you are smart. Figure it out yourself!

**Feature:** Susan "I'll never marry the Boy-Who-Lived but I end up marry him anyway because he just looks so adorable when he's flustered" Bones/Harry "I have a bias for auburn-haired girls named Susan Bones" Potter, Lily Luna Potter the Magnanimous Prankster/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy the Friendly Snoot

**Drabble HP/GFT/A-0001: **_A Light in the Night _requested Lily x Scorpius with "discovery" ( _A Light in the Night: _Thank you for your kind review!)

"Hello, are you a first year too?" Susan overheard someone asking Albus.

"Ye...yes, I am. What about you?" She swallowed back the disapproving tutting when Albus almost slipped back to his lazy 'yeah'. Honestly, without her, none of their children would speak proper English.

"First year too. My father's over there. Do you know him? He is Draco Malfoy, the youngest Potions Master ever! And he's the best too!" Susan whipped around so fast that her neck probably would get whiplash later on. In fact, she was feeling it already. Draco Malfoy's heir getting friendly with Harry Potter's scion? Is this some kind of conspiracy? Is Malfoy planning anything? Is there any ulterior motive? Goodness gracious, Merlin forbids it!

"Merlin, where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Scorpius Malfoy." And his son is actually nice? What is this world coming to? The day a Malfoy is nice is the day another Dark Lord rises!

"My name is Albus Severus Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you!" It didn't help that her son was - well, interested in Potions would be a major understatement of the century. Albus was never just only looking at Draco Malfoy! He is having an blatant staring and worshiping fest at the breathing-and-walking legend of Potions!

"The pleasure is all mine. Now all the niceties over! Is that your sister? The red-haired girl who sits over there?" Wait, what? Run it by me again?

"Yes, but why?" Yes, why? Susan was terribly apprehensive of the young Scorpius's answer.

"Oh nothing. It's just that her hair looks really nice. You know, like shiny and really red. I mean auburn. I really like auburn." Susan was getting the feeling that someone was walking all over her grave. Repeatedly.

"Can you, you know, introduce me to her? Please? I can get daddy to talk to you! That is, if you- erm, you know, interested in Potions!" His voice ended in a squeak which was drowned out by a 'manly' squeal from her Albus. His sister Lily, soon-to-be wrapped up with a nice bow and sold to the devil. Susan really felt the need to groan.

Oh well, history had this curious way of repeating itself. But why does it have to be a Malfoy? Merlin!

* * *

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY! I cannot, for the life of myself, think of anything that would be interesting with the theme 'discovery'! So, I came up with this. This will be like a backstory to the 'discovery' one I'll be writing. With this out of my system, I can already imagine the story! I know I have been too long. I am life's bitch. 'Nuff said.


End file.
